nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolphmon
Dolphmon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the dolphin (Delphinus delphis) (海豚 Iruka?). A unique signal that originated within software for researching communication between different kinds of groups changed into Dolphmon, a Digimon with a unique existence. Due to its habitat being limited to the sea, it became able to move about the sea at high speeds. As expected from its appearance, it possesses advanced intelligence, but its form of thought is too complex for a normal person to understand. Although it is a species that doesn't like useless battles, it won't go easy against an opponent that comes and challenges it.2 Contentsshow Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Dolphmon helped Ikkakumon, MegaSeadramon, Cody and Submarimon protect a Destiny Stone under the sea from BlackWarGreymon. However their attacks couldn't harm the powerful Mega Digimon. BlackWarGreymon then used an attack to part the sea, sending the Digimon flying away and unable to intervene. Digimon Tamers Main article: Dolphmon (Tamers) Something that might be Dolphmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. A silhouette of one appeared on Henry's computer. Digimon Frontier In the first Japanese ending and the United States opening for the anime, Takuya Kanbara, Neemon, and Bokomon ride three Dolphmon. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Merukimon, a Dolphmon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon. Digimon Fusion Main article: Dolphmon (Fusion) Digimon World 2 Dolphmon digivolves from Penguinmon, and can digivolve further to Whamon. Dolphmon's attack, Pulse Blast, hits one enemy and lowers their attack. Digimon World 3 As a wild digimon, Dolphmon appears in Asuka West Sector (through fishing) and seabed connecting Asuka West Sector with Asuka Central Sector and Asuka South Sector. It's considered as Fish Digimon, so Fish Buster and Trent are effective against this digimon. Furthermore, it is weak against Thunder and Ice elemental attacks. Tamer Poemy (Asuka Boot Mountain), and some A.o.A Troopers (in Amaterasu Wind Prairie and Amaterasu North Badlands W) have Dolphmon as their partner. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 9/7. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Dolphmon card is #048 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1000 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: B c "Pulse Blast": inflicts 330 damage. B t "Dolphin Kick": inflicts 290 damage. B x "Blast Away": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's B x attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own Attack is not B c, recover own HP by +300." However, the support effect actually activates if the opponent's attack is not B c, instead of own attack. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dolphmon is #164, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 147 HP, 179 MP, 83 Attack, 86 Defense, 92 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 30 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Quick 2 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Dolphmon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve to Whamon or Divermon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dolphmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17, with 500 Aquan experience and 100 Spirit. Dolphmon can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Racing Dolphmon are seen through the glass in the track Underwater. Attacks Pulse Blast (Shaking Pulse): Emits the ultrasonic waves from its mouth that it uses to communicate, just at maximum power. Dolphin Kick Dolphmon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the dolphin (Delphinus delphis)(海豚 Iruka?). A unique signal that originated within software for researching communication between different kinds of groups changed into Dolphmon, a Digimon with a unique existence. Due to its habitat being limited to the sea, it became able to move about the sea at high speeds. As expected from its appearance, it possesses advanced intelligence, but its form of thought is too complex for a normal person to understand. Although it is a species that doesn't like useless battles, it won't go easy against an opponent that comes and challenges it.2 Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Dolphmon helped Ikkakumon, MegaSeadramon, Cody and Submarimon protect a Destiny Stone under the sea from BlackWarGreymon. However their attacks couldn't harm the powerful Mega Digimon. BlackWarGreymon then used an attack to part the sea, sending the Digimon flying away and unable to intervene. Digimon Tamers : Main article: Dolphmon (Tamers) Something that might be Dolphmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. A silhouette of one appeared on Henry's computer. Digimon Frontier In the first Japanese ending and the United States opening for the anime, Takuya Kanbara, Neemon, and Bokomon ride three Dolphmon. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Merukimon, a Dolphmon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon. Digimon Fusion : Main article: Dolphmon (Fusion) Digimon World 2 Dolphmon digivolves from Penguinmon, and can digivolve further to Whamon. Dolphmon's attack, Pulse Blast, hits one enemy and lowers their attack. Digimon World 3 As a wild digimon, Dolphmon appears in Asuka West Sector (through fishing) and seabed connecting Asuka West Sector with Asuka Central Sector and Asuka South Sector. It's considered as Fish Digimon, so Fish Buster'''and '''Trent are effective against this digimon. Furthermore, it is weak against Thunder and Ice elemental attacks. Tamer Poemy (Asuka Boot Mountain), and some A.o.A Troopers (in Amaterasu Wind Prairie and Amaterasu North Badlands W) have Dolphmon as their partner. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 9/7. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Dolphmon card is #048 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1000 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Pulse Blast": inflicts 330 damage. * "Dolphin Kick": inflicts 290 damage. * "Blast Away": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own Attack is not , recover own HP by +300." However, the support effect actually activates if the opponent's attack is not , instead of own attack. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dolphmon is #164, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 147 HP, 179 MP, 83 Attack, 86 Defense, 92 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 30 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Quick 2 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Dolphmon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve to Whamon or Divermon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dolphmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17, with 500 Aquan experience and 100 Spirit. Dolphmon can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Racing Dolphmon are seen through the glass in the track Underwater. Attacks * Pulse Blast (Shaking Pulse): Emits the ultrasonic waves from its mouth that it uses to communicate, just at maximum power. * Dolphin Kick Category:Digimon Minions Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Characters